The present invention relates to a gauge, and more particularly to a gauge which clearly displays the measured results.
Generally, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional gauge body includes a dial plate 10, a central rotating shaft 20 and an indicating needle 30, the dial plate 10 generally being provided with two scales, a British system scale and a Metric system scale, and the indicating needle 30 being driven by the central rotating shaft 20 during measuring. The most prominent shortcoming of the conventional dial plate 10 is that it easily obstructs the inner-ring scale during measurement. Because of this obstruction, the user is inconvenienced and the possibility of an error in reading the measurement increases. The purpose of this invention is to overcome this problem.